


Viper「三」

by Chiiizuru



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 人蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 学生Thor&学生Loki（魔法蛇）小Thor在自己5岁生日的时候意外的得到了一个魔法蛋，里面是一条小蛇，慢慢养大之后发现不太对劲？HE、短篇第一次写🚗，逐渐驶向高速。神才不会有生殖隔离！
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 7





	Viper「三」

「三」  
“Thor，快点，要迟到了。”  
“来了来了。早上是谁的课？”Thor迅速的穿好外套，从桌上拿了个三明治。  
“Bragi的古典诗歌及音乐。”  
Loki指了指Thor正准备放进口中的三明治，一下就变到了他的手里。

“嘿！这是我的。”  
Loki并没有理他，咬了一口有点烤焦的吐司。  
“你最好认真的听听他的课，不然期末可要挂了。”Loki低头看了看手中的早餐，“怎么没有鸡蛋。”  
“啊……他那个课我真的搞不懂。”  
Thor嘟囔着走向Loki，一只手拿起Loki手中的三明治，另一只手关上了门。  
“鸡蛋都被你吃完了，还有，下次不准抢我的。”Thor咬了一口，又递给了Loki。  
虽然Thor每次都这么说，但结果都是任由着Loki的小把戏。

——  
Thor在5岁时有了个弟弟，只有他和家人知道Loki的秘密。他们达成了一个共识，Loki不能在外边使用魔法和显露原形。而Loki从小在外表现出的乖巧和懂事，也让大家都认为Loki是Thor的亲弟弟。  
只有Thor在和Loki相处了一年之后，才看到了他的真面目。Loki喜欢恶作剧，脾气又倔还嘴硬，他那灵活的银舌头也总是说的Thor无法反驳。即使Thor从小就常常被Loki恶作剧搞的很生气，但是在看到弟弟亮亮的绿眼睛后，他的火气就莫名的消失了，所以每次Thor都是无奈的叹口气，继续放纵着Loki的恶作剧。

兄弟俩在考入阿斯加德大学之后就离开了父母，到学校附近居住。  
“Loki，你今天用的什么香水，以前都没闻到过，好香啊。”Thor往Loki旁边蹭了蹭。  
“离我远点。”Loki把Thor推开，“换了个新的。”Loki脸颊泛起一点点粉红。  
“我待会要去打球，你先回去吧。你想吃什么，我晚点回来给你做晚饭。”  
“知道了，我想吃烤兔，要三只。”  
“你最近好能吃啊。”  
“是吗，感觉最近很容易饿。”Loki也不太清楚自己最近的变化。

「这是从哪来的味道。」Loki闻了闻身上的衣服，今天明明没有用香水。  
「可能是新换的洗衣液吧。」这么想着也就没有太在意，Loki转身拿上书就准备回去了。

——  
Loki回到家之后发现自己不太对劲，他感觉到体温在不断升高，对于蛇来说这并不正常，他发现香气是从他的身上散发出来的，并且越来越浓郁。

Loki看了看日期，5月20日。  
「遭了，难道是…」Loki意识到已经进入求偶的季节了。  
之前Frigga和他说过，成年之后蛇要经历求偶期，让他多注意，没想到这么快，这是他第一次经历求偶期。因为从小就和人类待在一起，Loki显然不知道这种情况下他应该要怎么办。

Loki想用魔法控制住自己的体温和香气，却发现根本没用。  
他只好来到浴室，把浴缸灌满水，将身体浸没在冷水中，以期望能降低体温。然而现在的他脑内开始变得有些混沌，身上的鳞片开始凸显，蛇尾巴也跑了出来，他不断的喘着气，浓郁的香气已经充满了整个浴室。

——  
“Loki，你的烤兔，我还给你带了布丁。”Thor打开门走了进来，“你怎么不开灯啊？”  
Thor顺手打开了灯，却没有听到Loki的回应。  
“Loki？你在吗？”Thor走到Loki的房间敲了敲门，”Loki？”  
没有人回答。

Thor又闻到了那股香气，好像是从浴室飘出来的，Thor往浴室走过去，当他打开浴室的门时，一股爆炸的香气全部涌了出来。  
“咳咳咳，这是怎么了。”Thor被这突然的冲击感觉鼻腔快要炸裂了，太阳穴突突的疼。  
“Loki？”Thor看到了没在浴缸中的Loki，赶忙跑过去把Loki的头从水里抬了起来。  
“Th……Thor？”Loki缓慢的半睁着眼睛。  
“Loki你好热，这是怎么了？发生了什么？”Thor焦急的看着他。  
“我…我可能进入求偶期了。”Loki无力的说，他的身体已经变得柔软。  
“什么？你说什么？我先带你回卧室，这里的味道快要爆炸了。”  
Thor把Loki从浴缸里抱了起来。

——  
Thor把Loki放到了床上，用毛巾给他擦掉身上的水。  
“你刚才说你怎么了？”  
“我…我说，我可能进入求偶期了。”Loki用自己仅剩的一点力气，把尾巴变回了双腿。  
“求偶期？是什么？”Thor慌张的也不知道该怎么办。  
“我想应该是……你们人类说的SEX。”  
“这，这，那该怎么办？我给你找条蛇？”Thor目光来回闪躲着。

Loki的脸已经泛红，还湿着的一缕发丝垂在眼前，他猛的拽住Thor的领口。  
“Thor，我受不了了，快救救我，我……我要你。”  
“什么？”Thor惊讶的看着Loki，怀疑自己是不是听错了，还是他理解错了。  
“我说……我要你。”

Loki的瞳仁变成了金色，他直盯着Thor，好像下一秒就要把他给吃了，Loki的手拂上Thor的胸膛，他身上的香气爆炸似的散发着，很快充斥了整个房间。

Thor第一次看到Loki这个样子，整个人软软绵绵的，白皙的身体泛起粉红的颜色，身上隐约显露出的几块鳞片呈现出碧绿闪亮的光泽，Thor用仅存的一点理智握住Loki的手腕，别过头避开他的目光。

“不，不，Loki，你等等，这不行，你是我弟弟。”  
“不，Thor，我好难受，我真的好难受。”  
Loki不断喘出的粗气打在Thor的肩窝，脸上不断泛起潮红，眼里渗出了泪珠。

“Thor，make love with me，please，please。”Loki吻上了Thor的唇。

Thor被这突然的举动和眼前的视觉冲击打破了最后的理智。

他回吻着Loki，与其说是吻不如说是在啃咬。  
Thor把Loki抱了起来，一只手托着他的头，一只手抚摸着他的后背，舌头来回舔舐着Loki白皙的脖颈，Loki敏感的身体愈发呈现出粉嫩的颜色，他发出小声的呻吟，细长的双腿向后盘住了Thor，这反倒激起了Thor的兴致。

他开始拨弄Loki腰上凸显出的几块鳞片，指尖的摩擦使Loki紧张的向后一缩，但身体的无力没办法支撑他，他直接躺倒在了床上，Thor俯下身子舔舐着他的腰窝，一只手还在不断的揉捏着Loki的乳尖，一阵酥麻便从不断的按压中传开，直到扩散到他的肩膀，一股股热浪不断席卷着他的腹腔，Loki咬住嘴唇，脑内早已被动物的直觉所填满。

Thor从小就知道自己和Loki的身体构造不一样，只不过那时并没有过多的问他，而此时的Thor就好像被激起了好奇心的探险家，想要在这片未经开发的地域上一探究竟。

Thor将手伸向Loki的后庭，求偶期的生殖口异常敏感，刚抚摸上去就像浸过雨的沼泽，已经一片湿润，Thor缓缓地将手指放进那个好像在来回呼吸的小口，粉色的洞穴一下子就收缩了，似乎在不断的吞噬着，想把他的手指吸入这片沼泽。Thor将两根手指不断的来回抽动，晶莹的液体包裹着它们。

Loki的手在他的后背上来回的挠抓着，显然这样的力气对Thor来说就像是小猫在给他挠痒痒。Thor仰起头亲吻着Loki，他把他抱起来坐在自己的身上。遒劲的柱体开始探索，它试探性的在这神秘的洞口眺望，来回踱步，最后它精准的着陆了。

Loki发出一声惊呼，一种温暖的触感将他包裹，就好像冰冷的洞穴被照进了火光。“探险家”在洞内来回奔跑，Loki感受着他的柔软、它的慷慨、身体和意识也在缓缓下沉。Loki露出了洁白的尖牙，他啃咬着Thor的肩头，留下了几个专属痕迹，他的舌尖变成了粉红细长的两瓣，舔舐着Thor的下巴和脸颊，他贪婪的想要祈求更多。

“Thor，给我。”  
Loki的眼神开始迷离，碧绿的鳞片似乎在闪着光，潮红的脸颊也已挂上汗珠。  
“叫哥哥。”  
Thor似乎被挑起了恶趣味，勾起嘴角以一种居高临下的表情看着他。

此时的Loki已经丧失了思考的神经，他轻咬着下唇，最终轻声的张开了口。  
“哥…哥。”  
“哥哥什么？”  
“哥哥……给我。”

Thor再次被击中了要害，一种强烈的背德感刺激着他越发的兴奋起来，两人的身体不断起伏着，是多么的放肆、多么的任性。他们一阵阵跌进了昏暗的悬崖，一会又跳到了明亮的山顶。只要Thor轻轻跳动，Loki就发出敏感的叫声。他们在感受彼此的身体，是什么样的快乐和悸动。最后冰凉的洞穴被热浪的洪水冲垮，“探险家”也只能不情愿的跑了出来。

Loki逐渐冷却下来，体温也下降了些，Thor把他抱到了浴室，帮他清洗干净事后的余污。最后把他放到自己房间的床上盖好被子，Thor从后边抱住他，Loki的呼吸逐渐平稳，他已经睡着了。

Thor看着他的侧脸，微弱的月光透进来，Loki逐渐退去红色的肌肤就像是披上了一层白纱，长长的睫毛好像在不停的闪动，他轻柔的躺在Thor的怀中，仿佛刚才的一切都是梦中的幻像。

这是Thor第一次这么仔细、这么近距离的看Loki，Thor也不太明白自己此时的想法，但他唯一确定的是，这是属于他一个人的小蛇。  
To be continued


End file.
